Версия 0.2.7
Including updates 0.2.7b & 0.2.7c New features / content / improvements * Save & load game state - 1st pass implementation. * Game saves when exiting via the menu * See known issues for data that doesn’t get saved yet. * Base Fabricator UI - 1st pass implementation for all components. * Tutorial updated to explain how the new Base UI works. * Can now grab vehicle blocks through semi-transparent trees. * More vehicles using the Venture blocks are added to the main game. * New Hill Hopper checkpoint challenge replaces Mountains of Dooooom. * New Venture blocks - Front spoiler, mini-rear spoiler, booster. * The attract mode now uses a variety of vehicles and biomes. * The challenges are now sorted by Racing Challenge, Flying Challenge and Sumo Showdown. * Loading from Twitter will now cache the previously loaded images * When loading from Twitter, the name of the person who tweeted a vehicle is now displayed. Bug fixes * Game save: After loading a saved game, enemy vehicles now appear correctly again. in 0.2.7c * Game save: After loading a saved game, detached parts lying on the ground will no longer incorrectly collide with the base shield. in 0.2.7c * Game save: There are multiple instances of scenery items when saving a game then watching the biomes in the attract mode change several times before continuing the saved game. in 0.2.7b * Base: The rotating base block cannot be grabbed from the fabricator. in 0.2.7b * The base is firmly attached to the ground now and will not vibrate anymore. * Detaching a vehicle block when inside the base shield will no longer repel any attached blocks off at great speed. * Hover pads no longer repel against the base shield and now behave correctly inside the base shield. * A white arrow used in the tutorial no longer appears incorrectly if the player goes to the base before firing a weapon. * Sumo Showdown ends correctly with game over when a ring out occurs. Known issues and bugs * Game save: Certain game data is not saved currently: * Pinned recipes in the base menu screens * Whether the base shield is active * Vehicle block health * Resources in holding beams may not be restored exactly as they were * Game save: The game will not save when clicking on the close window button in windowed mode of by pressing Alt+F4 to close the game. * Base: Aspects of the Base UI are missing or have placeholder content. * Base: When a vehicle has multiple tractor pads, it may be tricky getting resources from the vehicle's tractor pads onto the base receiver. * Base: It may be possible to jam the player's vehicle under the base. * Base: Base components other than the receiver should not pass objects back to vehicles. * A drone vehicle with a cab but no AI module drives away from the base instead of staying idle. * There are some graphical holes in the terrain.